In conventional triathlon competition, there are three race segments—swim/bike/run, over which the total race time is measured. There are also two transition phases between the three race segments. There is a first transition stage “T1” between the initial leg of a triathlon, namely, the swim and the second event segment, the bike. The bike segment is followed by a second transition stage, called “T2.” This is the zone between the bike and the run segments. Thus, the total amount of time the athlete spends in each of the three racing segments, plus the two transition stages, all add up to determine the athlete's race time.
In other words, seconds spent in the transition areas are every bit as precious to the competitor as the time required to complete the swim, bike and run segments of the race. The time spent in T2 managing the complexities of returning the bike to its assigned rack, removing the helmet from the head and placing it on the bike (or ground), dealing with running shoes and, for many competitors, arranging a variety of optional items (sun block, race belt, nutritional aids, hat, etc.) will all add up and affect the outcome of the race for all participants. As such, it is an objective to minimize the time spent in such transitions, especially the T2 transition.
Unless and until the triathlete has practiced and become adept in managing the two transition segments, substantial time will be lost in T1 and T2. These two transition segments are fraught with difficulties. The difficulties include the extraordinary pressure most athletes feel to enter and exit the transition areas as quickly as possible. However, the body is under great stress after a swim due to cardio-vascular fatigue from the time spent swimming and then having to adapt to a run, often a considerable distance, to the T1 area—bare-footed over what are sometimes slippery or uneven, pebble-strewn surfaces. Every triathlete trains by swimming, biking and running prior to entering a triathlon, but few devote much if any time practicing the art of transitions. Again, these facts increase the stress levels of participants in this sport as they enter T1 and T2, and contribute to significant time losses that could and should be avoided.
There have been attempts to design shoes to reduce the amount of time spent in a transition area. For example, US Pub. No.: US 2012/0023783 A1 is a design for a cycling shoe that enables a faster entry of the triathlete's feet. However, this design pertains to the T1 zone, the swim to bike transition zone. Significantly, it does not eliminate the need to bend and use hands for fastening. It is comprised of a ratchet cinch tensioning device that is wholly inapplicable to a lightweight (racing flat) running shoe.
Another attempt is disclosed in US Pub. No.: US 2008/0066344 A1, which is a design related to the T2 zone that provides a laceless closure device for a running shoe. It is comprised of an interlaced strap designed for rapid adjustments in multiple planes of movement. The closure device comprises a strap that connects one end of the shoe upper and a plurality of ring means that require threading of the strap through the ring(s) by pulling upward upon the fastening member.
Critically, such prior art designs have not addressed the specific problems associated with the T2 transition, for example, elimination of the time-consuming and risk-related elements of having to bend, kneel or sit in order to enter and secure the feet in the running shoes.